Big Bear
|otro nombre=''Big Bear'' |apariciones=Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas |nacionalidad=Estadounidense |actor de voz=Kurt Alexander |banda=Grove Street Families y Seville Boulevard Families. |ocupación= Gángster original |nacimiento=Desconocido |muerte= Desconocida |compañeros= B-Dup |familiares= Desconocido |relacionado= Kilo Tray Ballas Grove Street Families |vehículo= Infernus. |casa= Apartamento de B-Dup (hasta mudarse a Glen Park), Casa de B-Dup en Glen Park (al mudarse a Glen Park). }} Barry "Big Bear" Thorne es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como personaje secundario en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Big Bear era uno de los miembros más importantes de los Grove Street Families, pero en algún momento entre 1987 y 1992 se aficionó al crack y a las drogas, haciéndolo a éste caer en un estado de decadencia, de criado para otro importante ex-miembro de la banda llamado B-Dup, el cuál dejó los intereses de la banda para vender crack y drogas, ya que la banda no acepta el tráfico de drogas ni Crack. B-Dup obliga a Big Bear a hacerle las tareas de la casa a cambio de drogas y crack. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Los Santos, 1992 Cleaning the Hood thumb|left|Big Bear y B-Dup. En esta misión CJ y Ryder van a limpiar el barrio de camellos, para ello CJ decide contar con la ayuda de B-Dup, Ryder le dice que no sabe nada de él, pero que estaría bien que él y su colega Big Bear estuvieran de su lado, a lo que CJ añade: "¡Oh, tío! ¿Big Bear? Esos camellos si que están acabados". Pero al llegar a casa de B-Dup, CJ ve que la realidad es muy distinta, a B-Dup ya no le importa el barrio, solo el dinero que gana vendiendo droga, pero su mayor sorpresa es cuando ve a Big Bear allí, en un estado deprimente, obedeciendo órdenes y aguantando las humillaciones de B-Dup a cambio de droga. Al llegar, B-Dup le dice a CJ que se vaya a la mierda y le ordena a Bear "sacarle brillo" al retrete. Beat Down on B-Dup thumb|300px|Big Bear revelandose contra B-Dup.CJ y Sweet se dirigen a la nueva casa de B-Dup en Glen Park, tras una guerra de bandas, eliminan a los guardias de la casa y entran a por B-Dup. Al llegar tienen una discusión con éste último, el cuál, impotente, llama a Big Bear para que acabe con ellos prometiendo una bolsa de crack a cambio, pero Bear lo golpea tirándolo al suelo y le dice que ya esta harto de crack, harto de colocarse y harto de hacerle las putas tareas de la casa, entonces le pregunta a CJ si puede volver a la banda. Al final Sweet se lo lleva en un Infernus a un lugar donde recuperarán al viejo Bear (obviamente un centro de desintoxicación). Curiosidades thumb|Comparación entre Big Bear delgado y corpulento. *Big Bear significa "Gran Oso" en inglés, lo que lo identifica, ya que CJ lo menciona como un gángster difícil de vencer. *Este personaje tiene 2 modelos, uno usado (delgado) y otro más ancho (sin usar) que se encuentra en los archivos del juego. No hay que confundir a éste último con una beta, pues lo más probable es que fuese usado en All-Terrain Takedown o hubiese misiones en el juego que lo mostrarían antes de su vicio. *Big Bear era el nombre beta de Ryder. Versión BETA. En los archivos del juego se encuentran dos versiones de Big Bear (como mencionado arriba) - una versión delgada (debido al crack) y otra corpulenta (su versión original), se desconoce la razón de la versión corpulenta (rumores implican que después de rehabilitación haya regresado a su versión corpulenta, lógicamente hablando). Big Bear contiene líneas sin usar por el juego (quotes) ''las cuales en estas mencionan a Ballas, Vagos y Aztecas (además del Grove y de B-Dup), esto puede llegar a implicar que Big Bear haya estado relacionado con las guerras de banda en las versiones previas del juego. En la misión ''Beating Down on B-Dup ''hay una conversación y un objetivo no utilizados y reemplazados por la original en el juego implicando que la misión llegaría a ser más larga, el objetivo y la conversación sería la siguiente: * Sweet: ¡CJ! ¡Tú lleva a Bear! ¿Vale? * Carl: ¡Vamos, Bear! ¡Hora de una pequeña desintoxicación! * Bear: Oh, tío. ¿Tengo que hacerlo? * Carl: ¿Te has mirado al espejo recientemente? * Bear: ¡La dieta más exitosa en la que he estado! '''Lleva a Big Bear a rehabilitación en el hospital.' * Carl: ¿Cómo logró B-Dup apoderarse de ti, Bear? * Bear: Tío, los Families de Grove Street solían ser duros. * Bear: Entonces al pequeño Brian lo mataron, tú huiste, no quiero ofenderte, pero lo hiciste. * Carl: Lo sé, pero estoy de vuelta. * Bear: Cierto, colega. Eso es auténtico. * Bear: De todos modos, tío. Sweet se volvió un hombre difícil de tratar, ¿sabes? * Bear: Entonces nos hicimos mala sangre con los Families de Seville Boulevard y se separaron del Grove y los de Temple, maldición, se separaron también. Sweet, tío, no hizo absolutamente nada. * Bear: Lo último que se es que, B-Dup está ganando dinero, Grove está alucinando. * Bear: La calle no es lugar para estar cuando un capullo intenta moverse. * Bear: Entonces di mi primer tiro, para ver de lo que iba, ¿cierto? * Bear: Ahora, mírame... Una estrella de rock, no hay nada de que estar orgulloso, tío... * Carl: Pondremos esto en nuestras espaldas, Bear. Grove está volviendo y la pose OG está en el camino. En rehabilitación. * Carl: Ve adentro, Bear. ¿Sabes que estamos aquí por ti, cierto? * Bear: De por vida, CJ. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5f9HWTvG54 Análisis completo de Big Bear. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xuO9578880 Líneas sin usar de Big Bear. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Cleaning the Hood *All-Terrain Takedown *Looking for Big Smoke *Beat Down on B-Dup de:Barry Thorne en:Big Bear fi:Barry "Big Bear" Thorne pl:Barry Thorne pt:Big Bear ru:Биг Беар Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Families